


Time to Learn

by TerraXIII



Series: The story of Zack and Aerith [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraXIII/pseuds/TerraXIII
Summary: Zack learns a little bit more about his new home, and the flower girl
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Series: The story of Zack and Aerith [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720729
Kudos: 9





	Time to Learn

_I have twenty-three tiny wishes, but you probably won't remember them all, so I put them all together into one... I'd like to spend more time with you. – Aerith_

“So, Aerith,” Zack trailed off as he tried to find something to talk to his companion about. They had left Merlin's place and were heading to another friend of Aerith’s. “Who's this friend of yours?”

“He's a local icon around here. He not only fought to save our world from the Heartless but supposedly he fought and stopped a person that caused a great fire way before I was born. He was a former guard too, I believe,” she said.

“Wow, they sound like a hero.” Zack would occasionally look around him at the number of people that went about their daily lives, their voices barely echoing off the stone structures around them.

“I guess you can say that. He doesn’t view himself as one. He was a good friend to my family so I go by to check up on him now and then, make sure he’s not getting lonely,” Aerith smiled.

“You’re a good person, Aerith,” Zack said.

“I try to be. I feel like I let my friends down, though, now and then,” she confided.

“Why’s that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Everyone is good at something. Cid is a genius with computers and gummi ships. Leon is a master swordsman. Even Yuffie can patrol the town faster than I can. All I do is tend to my flowers and patch Yuffie and them up if they get hurt.”

“That sounds useful actually. I take it that means you know magic then?” Zack asked

“I do actually, though only supportive spells like Cure and Reflect.”

“Those sound incredibly useful.” Zack smiled as he looked at Aerith in awe, causing his companion to blush.

“Thank you,” she replied as they arrived at the central plaza. “Speaking of flowers,” she said as they looked around them. In four rather large patches, flowers of many sizes and colors could be seen waving about slightly in the wind. Paved stones formed a cross, dividing the patches and leading up to the other streets of the town. The area they were in was sunken into the ground and water poured from the slots in the walls. Trees provided shade from the raised portion of the streets.

“Wow,” Zack mouthed as he looked at all the flowers. “This is beautiful. You did all this?”

Smiling, his companion nodded, before walking over to a nearby patch, causing Zack to follow her.

“With some help. Tifa and the others help me whenever they can, but there are so many flowers, I wish I could show them off to everybody,” she said as she kneeled next to the patch, a yellow flower with black spots on the petals seeming to wave to get her attention. Tenderly she reached down to caress it, Zack kneeling next to her to look at the plant.

“That one’s pretty,” the young man said with a soft smile.

“Would you like it? There’s a whole field on the outskirts that I would love to show people,” Aerith said with a smile, her green eyes drawing the strange man in.

Blushing, Zack looked at the flower. “Yeah, I'd love one.”

“Great. I’ll pick one for you next time I go out to the field,” Aerith said happily as she stood back up. “Come on, we shouldn’t keep my friend waiting.”

Nodding, Zack stood up straight and followed his friend out of the square and along more town streets.

“So, what can you tell me about this place?” The young man asked as they continued walking.

“Oh, that’s right. I forgot that you’re probably not from around. Well, this is Radiant Garden. It’s been my home since I was a child. Though for a brief time I had been chased away by the Heartless and lived in Traverse Town with Cid, Leon, Yuffie, and Merlin. A few years ago, our world had been the base for an evil witch named Maleficent, till Sora and his friends chased her out.”

“When we came back, and the world's keyhole had been sealed, we went about rebuilding our world and returning it to normal,” Aerith continued. “We still had an infestation of Heartless and Nobodies till a couple of years ago. The townspeople and visitors suddenly started coming back in droves, helping to rebuild the town and the castle where Lord Ansem lives.”

“Nowadays, me, Leon, and the gang run the restoration committee slowly bringing the world back to its rightful look. We’re very near to completion, and it’s been going a lot faster since people started coming home and helping out,” the young lady finished.

“Wow, sounds like this world has been through a lot. I’ve never even heard of the Heartless or Nobodies. Though without my memories, it’s hard to remember,” Zack commented.

“Well, I’m sure they'll come back to you. You just have to hang in there,” she encouraged as they arrived outside a stone and brick house. All the windows were dark and dirty, matching the rest of the outside. The tiled roof had dirty-looking crimson tiles covering it and the stone chimney seemed black around the edges. The place needed to be cleaned, especially the old-looking wooden door. Aerith walked up to the door and smiled, knocking three times. “Angeal! You still home?”

“I’m coming!” a gruff-voiced yelled, followed by the sounds of glass bottles being moved. The door opened and an older looking man came to the door. His black- and- grey hair was parted down the middle of his head, looking like a book that had been opened. His dark blue eyes seemed distant and unclear, a black muscle shirt revealing his toned and scarred arms and chest. His dark blue jeans seemed dirty as he stood in the doorway, looking at the two. “Aerith?”

“Hey, Angeal. I brought my friend over early. I hope that’s OK.” The young woman beamed as she put her hands behind her back.

“Huh? Friend?... Oh, right, right. The guy you said needed a place to stay. Come on in. Pardon the mess,” the older man said, moving back into the house, the young pair following him in. The house was rather dark, and empty glass bottles littered some of the surfaces.

“Dang it, Angeal. I came by to clean just the other day. How do you get this place so dirty so quickly?” Aerith sighed, moving to the kitchen to find a trash bag. Zack looked around the living room, seeing the shades were drawn closed, and the chair and couch facing the fireplace. A TV hung above the fireplace and drew eyes to it. On the opposite wall hung a rather large and old- looking sword with two holes close to its hilt. The owner of the house had sat down in a dirty- looking leather armchair, picking up a bottle that rested on the end table. Aerith soon came back with a trash bag and started picking up empty bottles.

“Sorry, kiddo. Haven’t been feeling well lately.” Angeal took a swift drink from the bottle.

“I can tell,” she sighed. Feeling awkward, Zack moved over to help Aerith, gaining the attention of the homeowner.

“What’s your name, kid?” Angeal said as he nodded towards Zack.

“Zack, Zack Fair,” the young man said, standing straight and looking at his elder.

“He’s the one I told you about. The one who lost his memory,” Aerith said as she stood up straight, the bag jingling with the sound of empty bottles.

“I see.”

A ringing came from Aerith's pocket, causing her to pull out a small red and yellow device.

“Oh! I forgot! I was supposed to help Cid with his lab today. Sorry, you two, but I have to go,” she said putting the device back into her pocket. “I’ll see you two later.” She said with a smile and a wave, walking out the door.

“Hey, uh, Aerith!” Zack yelled as he chased her out the door.

“Hm?” Aerith turned to look at him.

“Um, uh, I want to thank you for all your help,” the young man said.

“Oh, you don’t have to. I’m happy to help.”

“I know, but um, …” Zack stuttered. “Oh, how about one date?” He smiled holding up his hand and lifting his index finger.

“Oh!” She blushed as she turned her head away. The reaction made Zack blush and look away too. The young lady then smiled and looked back at Zack. “Sure, but I get to pick our date location.”

A little taken aback, Zack could only nod as he felt slightly embarrassed.

“I’ll see you soon.” Aerith giggled, running off, waving back at him. Zack could only smile and wave back.

“She’s out of your league, pup.” Angeal's voice said from the doorway.

“Angeal!”


End file.
